Sick Inside
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: I saw the way she smiled at him and the way his eyes sparkled when he was near her. She needed to know what happened last night but how could I tell her. How could I tell her that her best friend kissed her boyfriend...and liked it? songfic.


**Sick Inside**

_by LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor do I own the song 'Sick Inside' which belongs to Hope Partlow.**_

**(A/N: Zac Efron was in the video for this song. The link for the video is in my profile)**

'What was I thinking? How could I do that to her?' I asked myself as I walked into my homeroom. My eyes scanned the classroom and they landed on the couple sitting in the back. Troy and Gabriella, East High's 'power couple.' I saw the way she smiled at him and the way his eyes sparkled when he was near her. She needed to know what happened last night but how could I tell her. How could I tell her that her best friend kissed her boyfriend...and liked it?

_I'm just a girl who_

_Kissed a boy who_

_Is in love with someone else_

_I didn't mean to_

_Feel the way I do_

_It just happened by itself_

I sat down in my usual spot in front of Ryan. I know I gave Gabriella a hard time in the beginning but if it wasn't for Troy and Gabriella bending the rules of the status quo, I would have never gotten to know Zeke and found out my feelings for him. Now we're like best friends and it's killing me inside to know that I did that to her. But it felt so right when he kissed me. I didn't want it to end.

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

I remember it so clearly, how he came over to my house looking for her. He looked so lost without her. We just began hanging out and he asked me where she was but I didn't know. He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and I agreed. We talked for a little while and walked back to my house. That's when it happened.

"_**Thanks again Shar" he said as he stood by his car.**_

"_**No problem" I said and he smiled. I smiled back then out of nowhere, he kissed me. Not on the cheek but right on the lips.**_

I touched my lips, remembering how warm his lips were. I opened my eyes and looked back. She had to know what happened.

_He stopped by my house_

_We were hanging out_

_He was wondering where you are_

_We went walking_

_We were just talking_

_Then he kissed me by his car_

I took out a sheet of paper and wrote down everything that happened. I told her how sorry I was and that the kiss meant nothing...even though it did.

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

So much guilt ran through my body. I felt so sick to my stomach. I had gained Gabriella's trust and now I've betrayed her. I couldn't take it anymore. I should have held myself back but no...so many old feelings came back to me and I let it happen. I was wrong for doing it, I admit that much but I wish I could tell her I put up a fight. I would just be lying to her and betraying her again.

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul_

_Guess I should have had a little self-control_

_I knew it was wrong, I admit it_

_I wish there was a way that I could make it all right_

_I really wanna tell you I put up a fight_

_But that would be a lie_

As I wrote the letter to Gabriella, I could feel tears springing to my eyes. I wiped them away and stood up. I took a deep breath and walked over to Gabriella. I dropped the folded up letter on her desk and she looked up, confusion written across her face. I gave her a sad smile and walked back to my seat.

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

At the bell, I stood up and walked to leave the room. Gabriella walked in front of me, her face full of tears.

"How could you Sharpay? I trusted you"

"Gabriella I..."

"Save it Sharpay"

"Gabi what's wrong?" Troy asked and she turned around to face him.

"Don't you even Troy Bolton. I can't believe you."

"Gabi what...?" before he could say anymore she ran out of the room. Troy looked over at me, confusion written in his eyes.

"I told her about last night" I said quietly and his eyes darkened. He lowered them and nodded.

"Oh" I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. I had to fix this.

_Now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me cry_

_In the moment it felt so right_

We found Gabriella sitting outside of the school, her head in her hands. I sat next to her and put a hand on her back.

"Gabriella I'm sorry"

"Just go away Sharpay."

"I know you can't forgive me...but at least forgive Troy." she looked up at me through tear-glazed eyes. "He's in love with you, not me." she smiled softly at me and looked at Troy. He had the sorriest looked on his face. She wiped away her tears and stood up, walking over to him. He put his arms around her and kissed her. I smiled up at the happy couple and softly sung the last part to a song that had been going through my mind.

_I'm just a girl who_

_Kissed a boy who_

_Is in love with you_


End file.
